Meet the Hales
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Burt Hummel adopts 9 year old Kurt Hale after his house was burnt down and his father was in no position to take care of him and his cousins Derek and Laura were too young to take care of him, but now Derek 28 and wants custody of Kurt. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Hales.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Teen Wolf.

Summary: Burt Hummel adopts 9 year old Kurt Hale after his house was burnt down and his father was in no position to take care of him and his cousins Derek and Laura were too young to take care of him, but now Derek is of legal age and wants custody of Kurt.

An: I'm writing this so that I can write a glee Teen wolf cross over like I've wanted to.

Chapter 1

13 years ago.

Burt and Elizabeth Hummel took one look at the little brown hair boy, and knew at once that he was the one they wanted. "We'll take him." Burt Hummel told the sheriff.

"Ok, please follow me." He said. "Now I have to warn you. Kurt hasn't left his cousin, Derek's side since the fire. I'll have to talk to him."

"Ok, Thank you sheriff." Burt said. The sheriff then disappeared into a hospital room.

"Derek." The sheriff whispered to avoid waking Kurt up. 15 year old Derek looked up. "The Hummel's are here and they want to adopt Kur..."

"No." Derek calmly stated. "Adopt means I won't see him again."

"Ok, Derek lets go talk to Mr. Hummel and see what we can do." The sheriff said.

"What about Kurt?" Derek asked.

"Hold on." The sheriff said sticking his head out of the door. "Scott can you come here and watch Kurt for Derek please."

"Ok, Sheriff." Scott said, Burt and Elizabeth watched as a little boy around the age of went in the room, and a slightly taller boy with short black hair came out with the sheriff.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel this is Derek Hale Kurt's cousin, he would like to talk to you two." The sheriff said.

"Ok." Burt said.

"I'll let you take care of Kurt but when I am of age and can take care of him myself will you promise that you give him back, please?" Derek asked.

"You have my word young man." Burt said.

"Burt can I talk to you for second please." Elizabeth said.

"Sure, give us a second will you Mr. Hale." Burt asked.

"Ok, Mr. Hummel." Derek said.

Elizabeth led her husband out around the corner into a hallway. "You can't mean what you just said do you." She asked.

"Of course I do, did you see the pleading look in his eyes." Burt told his wife. "If you don't like that deal then we can look for someone else."

"No, that's fine. You Have to big of a heart Burt." Elizabeth told him.

Present.

Derek's POV

It's been 13 years since I've seen Kurt. I hope he remembers me. As I stand in front of the Hummel house I try to calm myself down. I knock on the door trying to keep my cool.

The door opened and a older man in a ball cap stood in front of me. "Hello." He said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here for my cousin Kurt. We had a deal." I said.

He looked at me with a mixed look of happiness and sadness. "In deed we did. Please come in. Kurt is still at school so we can talk while we wait." Burt said.

"Ok." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Here is chapter 2 after doing my math Derek is 28, Scott is 22, Stiles is 22 and Kurt is 22. Other ages for teen wolf and glee characters will be up as they announced. Oh and Laura died in the fire. I don't know if they will sing in this. What do you think should Derek sing.

Chapter 2

At McKinley

Kurt's POV

Today has been hell so far, I've been tossed into dumpsters, pushed into lockers, and had a grape slushy thrown in my face. Other than that I'm fine. I can't wait to get home though. I have a feeling that something great is going to happen.

At the Hummel house

Derek's POV

I walked into the house and sat on the couch. Burt sat next to me. "So, Derek. Do you have a job?" Burt asked.

"Yes I have two. I work part time at the book store and part time at a coffee shop in town." I said. I knew he was going to want to know if I could take care of Kurt.

"Ok, and where do you live?" He asked.

"I'm still in Beacon hills I have a 3 bedroom house. Look sir I thank you for you concern about Kurt but, I can take care of him I wouldn't be here if I couldn't." I told him. He stared at and opened his mouth to talk when the front door opened.

"Burt! I'm home." Kurt yelled when he came in.

Kurt's POV

"Ah. Kurt can you come in here please." Burt called.

"Sure." I said, when I went into the front room I saw a man in a dark leather jacket sitting on the couch next to him. My eyes started to water as I recognized who it was. "Derek?" I whispered when he heard me he stood up and nodded. I ran into his arms and started to crying into his shoulder.

"It's ok Kurt I'm here shh." Derek said rubbing calming circles against my back.

"I knew you would come and save me Derek." I said.

"Umm. Kurt can Derek and I have a word alone, please?" Burt asked.

"You won't leave me, right Derek?" I asked afraid that he would the first chance he got.

"Never. I'll be right here. I promise." Derek whispered.

Derek's POV

It pained me to let Kurt go. My wolf (yes it is a supernatural fic.) whimpered when he left. I sat back down next to Burt. "Now you do you do know that Kurt was never officially adopted by me which means that I have no say in whether you take him or not. So, I will let you take Kurt I know he will be happier with you, then he is with me, but, I must warn you he's been having nightmares about the fire ever since it happened. He's been waking up screaming for his dad. It kills me to know that I can't do anything to help him. As you can tell he doesn't call me dad, and he didn't call Elizabeth mom either that's what pushed her to leave she wanted to get rid of him but, I refused so she left, she got in car accident because she was driving too fast and slid off the road into a tree, she died on impact."

An: It's short but, my friends think that it's a weird fic and that I should stop writing it. So until I decide what to do I'm going to continue this fiction. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

An: So there has been some confusion about Kurt being able to remember Derek from all those years. You have to remember that this is a supernatural fan fiction. To answer some other questions I've been asked: 1) Yes Kurt is a werewolf but a different kind. 2) Kurt and Scott are endgame. 3) Jackson will compete with Scott for Kurt and lose. 4) This is set in the last half of season 2 and the beginning of season 3 of teen wolf. 5) Alpha pack is involved. 6) No singing. It just seemed out of place and the thought of Derek singing creeps me out. 7) Peter was killed by the argents not by Derek. 8) Derek is Alpha.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love questions and I'll answer most of them, some I'll just give hints to. Small detail in chapter 1 it says that Derek is 12 he that was a type-o that I'm to lazy to fix. He is 15 in chapter 1.

Chapter 3

Kurt's POV.

I sat in the hallway waiting for Derek to come and tell me he was taking me away from all of this. I would miss my friends sure, but, I belong with Derek and my Dad. I can't wait to see my dad again. I haven't seen since the night Burt took me away.

Derek's POV

I got up off the couch after talking to Burt and went to find Kurt. It didn't take me long since I saw him sitting on the floor in the hallway with his bags packed and ready to go. "You ready to go home?" I asked. He nodded and we grabbed his bags and headed out to the car. Kurt gave Burt and hug and told him goodbye. "Thank you for taking care of him for me, Burt." I said.

"Of course. Call me when you guys when you get to Beacon Hills so I know that you got there safely." Burt said and then went back into the house with out waiting for my response. Kurt was already in the car. I got in and we left for home.

"Now Kurt I need to tell you a few things." I said. I knew I had to tell him about what happened to uncle Peter. Kurt nodded. I took a deep breathe and continued " Things won't be the same as when we were kids. Uncle Peter, your dad was killed by hunters." I said getting the worse over with.

"What?! No, who killed him? Why did they kill him?" Kurt said I could smell and see the sadness on him.

I grabbed his hand and placed soothing stokes on the back of his hand. " Kurt you remember how we are different from other families right?" I asked.

"We are Werewolves. The hunters got him didn't they?" He asked.

"That's right we are werewolves and yes the hunters got him. They killed him for killing one of their family members when she killed your mom then tried to kill you. They wanted revenge and they got about a month before I came to get you." I told.

An: Now I know what you might be thinking how can Kurt remember since he was only 9 when this all happened. He is a special kind of were wolf. His dad was a werewolf but his mom was a different supernatural being. Kurt ended up getting both of the powers so he's half werewolf half something else. This is not the end of Burt and in the next chapter you will be meeting Derek's boss who is a oc done by me. Here is some info on him: His name is Orao which is Eagle in Bosnian, he owns the public library at beacon hills, he has a crush on Derek, he has a daughter named Ptica which means bird in Bosnian, they are also supernatural beings. I wonder what they could be since both of there names have to do with birds. You won't find out for sure until Chapter 6 unless you are the first to tell me the names of the actors who play Ethan and Aiden in teen wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

An:Chapter 4 of Meet the Hales. I'm back sorry it's taken so long for me to update my mind is black when it comes to this story but it will be finished. So I've been asked what else Kurt is. He is half wolf half fairy. Also this story isn't excatly the same as season two and three it some of the same events but not many. I've decided that since I have alot of supporters on this story I'll let you find out what Orao and Ptica are. They are Avians. The mythology isn't all accurate so don't think it is true. Most of it is made up to fit my story.

_Italics- Ptica's thoughts_

**Bold- Derek's thoughts**

Underlined- Orao's thoughts

Chapter 4.

Derek's Pov

We were almost to my house. My boss called. "Orao, it's my day off." I told him.

"I know hot stuff with your cousin coming home and everything, but my daughter wants to meet the boy she's supposed to be protecting. So, can you guys stop by the Library, please?" Orao asked.

"Fine, we'll be right there." I told him then hung up the phone. "Ok, Kurt we are going to the library so you can meet two members of our pack, ok?" I asked leaving out the protector part, or the fact that they're not wolves.

"Ok, I'm really excited to meet my new pack." Kurt said.

"Kurt, did you have a pack back in Ohio?" I asked. Kurt's eyes darkened.

"Yes, but, we weren't the only pack there was a son of the Alpha packs leader wanted me as his mate, but, my friend Finn, stopped him from doing anything." He said. "He was the alpha there. Apparently having someone who was part fairy part wolf was a honor."

"It is, but, that's not why I want you in my pack Kurt. You can stay a part of your old one if you want to." I told him. Turning down the road that would lead me to the library.

"I know it's not Derek. I want to be with you and part of your pack." Kurt said.

"Ok," I said parking behind the library where I always park. "we're here lets go in."

_"Hi, Derek." Ptica said _as she landed behind the car, tucking her wings back into her back. I checked to make that Kurt didn't see her in her Avian form.

**"Hi, Ptica. Lose the talons, Kurt doesn't know what you are yet and I'd like to keep it like that." I said back to her.** I don't like it when she talks to me telepathically, but, I was glad she did today.

_"Sorry, Der." She said_, retracting here talons before coming around to the front of the car tapping her now human fingers on the glass of the drivers side window. "Are you boys going to come out and say hi or sit in the car all day." She said.

"Don't worry Kurt, she doesn't bite." I told him. He just nodded and nervously stepped out of the car and crossed over to where I was at with Kurt.

_"Does he know that I'm his protector?" she asked me_, when I shook my head she nodded and held her hand out to Kurt. "Hi, you must be Kurt. I'm Ptica."

"It's nice to meet you Ptica. Yes, I'm Kurt." He said.

"Where are you going to school at?" She asked him, Kurt looked at me for the answer since he didn't know.

"Beacon hills community college." I said.

"That's awesome. That's where I go." She said trying to act like a normal 22 year old and not a bird hybrid.

"Really?" Kurt asked. Ptica nodded. "That's great now I will know someone there."

"I know. This will be so cool." Ptica said.

"It's not nice to keep people waiting my dear alpha." Orao thought.

I sighed and turned to the two teens who were now talking about fashion and how they needed to go shopping before Kurt started school. "We better get inside before your dad thinks that we abandoned him." I said.

"Ok" They said in unison.

"I have to warn you this is a surprise welcome home party for Kurt, planned by my dad." Ptica said.

"I should of known. Who all is there?" I asked.

"Well, there's Scott and Jackson and Stiles and Boyd and Erica so everyone but Dr. D." She said.

She then took Kurt's hand and they happily went inside together.

"What the hell?" Kurt shouted as he saw the people in the library fighting over who was going to greet him first.

"Come on, guys." Ptica said, "Just turn around and say hi."

The group then turned around and ran up to Kurt, who whimpered. Ptica and I pushed the pack back and I turned to Kurt while I know the rest of the pack was looking into Ptica's blue bird eyes in fear. "Kurt are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Derek. I'm fine just to many people came up at once." Kurt said.

"Who do you remember Kurt and we can start with them, Ok?" He nodded and thought it over for a second.

"I remember a boy named Scott?" He said unsure that he said the right name.

"That's right Kurt." I told him and turned to the pack and found a Black haired boy with brown eyes. "Scott, you can come up now." I told him. Scott then came up and it surprised me at how dressed up he was he was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans he looked under dressed compared to Kurt and Ptica. Kurt was in a long sleeved white shirt with a gray vest on over it with black skinny jeans, and Ptica was in a black tank top that showed where her wings came out from with light gray shorts.

"Hi, Kurt. It's good to see you again." Scott said, freezing when he sniffed the air and smelled Kurt's Fairy side and lunged at him. I heard a Screech and knew that Ptica had just shifted, I then grabbed Kurt before Scott could and ran.

An: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. The rest will be revealed in the next chapter. Please ask questions if you are confused or want to know what's in store and I will answer them to my ability. I hope you like this chapter. Read and review please. Good or bad I want to know.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Tada. Chapter 5. I'm going to explain a few things an Avian has a lot of different parts of a regular bird like they are two different kinds of birds, and Avians can communicate with their alpha telepathically. Ptica and Orao will speak Bosnian a lot. Translations at the end.

_Italics- Ptica's thoughts_

Ptica's Pov.

"Stand down Scott!" I yelled.

"Make us bird." Boyd spat, his nails sharpening to claws his teethe now fangs. I looked around to see everyone else do the same.

"Ah shit." Stiles said, hiding behind my father. Erica lunged at me swiping her claws across my face. I shriek in pain.

"Cute," I said, "my turn." My wings shot out of my back and my hand shifted to my hawk talons, and my eyes changed into my blue bird eyes. I then shot into the air when Scott dug his claws into my ankles throwing me to the floor of the library. My father shrieked with outrage, and started to shift. I shook my head no, knowing that he needed to protect Stiles. I can take on any were wolf, but not this many. When I tried to get up, I was shoved back down by Boyd. They then started to shred at my wings, when I tried to fight back my arms were held down, and they continued to tear me apart.

_"Derek," I thought. "Help me."_

Derek's Pov.

_"Derek," I heard Ptica's thoughts coming from inside the library. "Help me."_

"Shit!," I yelled. "Kurt stay in the car I'll be right back." I ran back into the library to find Stiles hiding behind Orao, and the pack tearing at something. Once I figured out that it was Ptica I let out a growl stopping all of the betas in there tracks. When I could finally see Ptica I found that she had pulled her wings back in, she had claw marks everywhere. I could barely hear the flutter of her little bird heart.

"Ptica!" I heard Kurt yell. Before I could say anything Kurt was already by her side he then pulled out a small pouch he reached into it and pulled out a handful of pink dust and sprinkled it over Ptica's wounds. Suddenly they started to heal and her heart beat went back to normal.

Ptica shot up and looked around for her father. "Što se dogodilo?" She asked him.

"Vi ste umalo ubio uz za štitu Kurt. On je doveo natrag u život." He told her. Her eyes quickly turned to Kurt.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. How are you?" He asked me.

"I'm good." Ptica told him.

"Derek." Scott said. "I'm good now. Please give me a second chance."

"No." I said.

"It's ok Derek." Kurt said.

"No, Kurt he could of killed you!" Derek told him.

"but, he didn't." Kurt said, "I'll be fine. Besides, you're here to keep me safe."

"Fine, one more chance Scott you hurt him I'll kill you." I told him.

"I won't." Scott said.

An: Scott and Kurt finally get to talk to each other. The first day of school for Kurt starts.

Translations

Bosnian

Vi ste umalo ubio uz za štitu Kurt. On je doveo natrag u život.- You were attacked while protecting Kurt. He brought you back to life.

to se dogodilo?- what happened?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, finally. I know its been awhile since I last updated this story but, I'm back so lets get started shall we. Scott talks to Kurt and someone from Kurts life with Burt comes for a visit. Are they friends? Or Foes? Read and find out.

Chapter 6

Kurt's Pov

I won't lie, I'm a little scared to spend time with Scott after he attack Ptica, but, Derek is here and he won't let anything happen to me. Then I remembered that I was suposed to call Burt and tell him that we got here safe and sound.

"Hey, Derek I'm going to call Burt." I told Derek who was checking on the humans of the pack. He nodded and I went outside and stood next to his car and dialed Burt's number.

"Hello?" Burt said.

"Hey Bury, It's me Kurt." I said, watching as Scott came outside and stood next to me. I got a little nervous but, shook it off.

"Kurt, hi, did you guys make there alright?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, we did. I met a new friend actually." I told him.

"That's great kid. What's there name?" Burt asked.

"Her name is Ptica. She attends the same college I start at tomorrow." I said, looking at Scott out of the corner of my eyes, noticing him shift from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "Look, Burt I have to go. I want to thank you though for taking care of me. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. I'll talk to you later." He said, hanging up. I sighed and turned to Scott who was now staring at me.

"I wanted to apoligize for attacking you. It's just that I've never smelt a half fairy half wolf before, my wolf just took control." Scott said, looking at me with this goofy smile on his face, and these adorble choclate brown eyes, that made me want to melt.

"That's ok, Scott that's the kind of reaction I got when I first joined the pack in Lima." I said, smiling at Scott. Suddenly there is a noise of someone walking towards us. "What was that?"

"I don't know. The library is supposed to be closed." He said.

"It is." Ptica said, limping out of the library clearly still not fully recovered after her fight with the pack.

"You shouldn't be out here. You're still healing." I told her, going to her and helping her keep her balance.

"I'm fine, Kurt." She said. We then heard Scott growl and turned to see a man with familiar fake blonde hair, broad shoulders, and wearing a gray t-shirt under a blue hoody with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Sam!" I yelled and ran into his open arms.

"Kurt. Why did you leave?" Sam asked, almost in tears.

"I had to, so I could be with my family." I said, "Oh, Samy please don't cry. I'm here now."

"Wait, Kurt you now him?" Scott asked, still ready to attack.

"Yes, Scott I know him. Scott Ptica this is Sam he's in the pack in Lima." I told them.

"Used to be. I'm not staying there without you there Kurt." Sam said. "I was hoping that your new Alpha would let me in."

"Sam you don't have to do that. Ptica you go rest. Scott will you get Derek please?" I asked.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay, Kurt?" Scott asked, looking unsure about leaving me.

"Yes, Scott I'll be fine. Sam won't hurt me." I said, watching Scott reluctantly go back into the bank, on the way he helped Ptica back into the bank.

"I can and I will, Kurt. You're like my little brother I'm not going to live a life without you in it." Sam said.

"Who the hell are you?" Derek said, rushing out of the library towards me and Sam.

"Derek, calm down. This is my friend Sam, from the Lima pack." I told him. "He wants to join our pack."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because Kurt is like my brother, I love him and I can't stand to not to be with him. Exspecially since that David dick is after him." Sam said.

"WHAT!" Derek yelled.

"Derek calm down." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "David hasn't bothered me since my junior year of highschool."

"You never know Kurt." Sam said. "I just want you to be safe."

"I know Sam, but, what about Finn, and the rest of the pack." I said.

"I was kicked out." Sam said, my jaw dropped, why would Finn kick Sam out. "Santana challenged Finn this morning and won, she is the Alpha now. When I suggested that we went looking for you, she got upset and kicked me out."

"So, this David guy is the son of the leader of the alpha pack who attacked you at school?" Derek asked.

"No, Finn killed him." Sam said. "David is a beta, there are three packs at Mickinley high: The football team which is David's pack his alpha is Azimio, the hockey team who disbanded and joined other packs after Finn killed their alpha Rick after he tried to rape Kurt, then there was us the Glee club.

"So, this David could still be after Kurt?" Ptica said, coming out of the library again. "I know Kurt. I will get rest but, not now I have to be here."

"Why, do you have to be out here?" I asked.

"She's my second in command, Kurt." Derek said. "Well, Sam we should find you a place to stay, If you're apart of this pack we can't have you in Lima anymore."

"Thank you, Derek. I won't let you down." Sam said, smiling at me.

"You better not." Derek said.

"Derek he can stay with me at my place I have an extra room." Ptica said, stepping forward.

"Is that ok with you Sam?" Derek asked Sam.

"Yeah, that's good." Sam said.

An: Ok, guys here it is. How did you like it? So there is another oc that will be coming up soon. His name is Colt, he lives next door to Derek and Kurt. He goes to the same college as Kurt and they become friends. He is human. Anyway, read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7 I'm back. Have you missed this sorry that it's taken awhile.

Sam's pov

"So, how are we getting back to your place?" I asked.

"I will drive you guys?" A young man around Kurt's age, wearing a red hoodie over a black shirt with blue jeans and had a shaved head.

"You don't have to do that." The girl, Ptica, said. "Oh, Sam this is my cousin Stiles. Stiles this Sam from Kurt's old pack he actually just joined."

"Cool. Yes, I do have to do that, because 1 Kurt told me to and he scares more than you and Derek do. Also you're injured and are in no way healthy enough to fly yourself let alone two people to your nest." The man, I now knew as Stiles, said.

"So, you are an Avian, does Kurt know?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm an Avian, and no Kurt doesn't know." She told me. "Derek wants to keep it that way. I'm also his protector."

"Well, then he has two, because that was my job, back at McKinley." I told her.

"Good, I'll need some help." She said. "Let's go. I apologize in advance for my cousins crappy, piece of shit he calls a jeep."

"Hey, it might be a piece of shit, be it's my piece of shit and I love it." Stiles said, sticking his tongue out at Ptica.

Kurt's pov

I wish my dad was here. I haven't seen him for so long and know I never will. I love being with Derek, and know that Sam's here it will make getting used to Beacon hills all over again. I still need to meet everyone in my pack.

An: Let me know what you think. I'm sorry it's short. Please read and review, next chapter will be longer.


End file.
